


T.M.W.Y.W.F.M.

by Etwas_Schlau (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: .





	T.M.W.Y.W.F.M.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I actually do own this one. All rights to this work belong to ya boI.
> 
> yeah the title is a reference to the neighbourhood bc I'm an edgy 13 year old apparently

Tell me what you want from me;  
I'll do anything you ask

Tell me what you want from me;  
just show me where to stand

Tell me what you want from me;  
I'm begging on my knees

Tell me what you want from me;  
your wish is my command

Do you want me gone without a trace,  
or out in your periphery?

I'll take either pose without a word;  
what you need won't go unheard

Tell me what you want from me;  
darling I just have to know

Tell me what you want from me;  
glance at the door and out I'll go

I'd live a life in burning pain,  
I would cross a thousand seas

From my lips to your ears;  
honey all I aim's to please

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
